Embodiments of the invention relate to spot noise generators.
Radio-frequency (RF) noise generators are used in many commercial and military applications for testing and communications purposes. It is often desirable to generate noise within certain “spots,” or bands, in a given RF spectrum. Prior art spot noise generators have relied on methods that are computationally expensive or exhibit poor spectral performance.
There exists a need for a spot noise generator that is computationally efficient and creates a clean power-efficient spectrum.